Conductive latex emulsions having conductive carbon black or graphite particles dispersed in the carrier liquid are well known. A variety of carbon black forms including furnace blacks and acetylene blacks have been used in such emulsions to impart the requisite conductive properties to the emulsion and, ultimately, to the desired substrate coated therewith.
Oftentimes, the addition of carbon black pigments increases the viscosity of the emulsion and is therefore deleterious to handle ability and storage properties. For example, high viscosity is undesirable since it interferes not only with product storage, but decreases coating efficiency. On the other hand, if an insufficient amount of the carbon black particles is added to the latex emulsion, conductivity properties suffer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a conductive latex emulsion containing conductive carbon black particles therein wherein viscosity properties have been optimized so that the product may be shipped or stored over long periods of time without significantly adversely affecting subsequent coating processes. At the same time, it is a more specific object to provide an improved viscosity conductive emulsion while maintaining or improving conductivity characteristics.